<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Welcome Home by NHMoonshadow</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23409172">Welcome Home</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/NHMoonshadow/pseuds/NHMoonshadow'>NHMoonshadow</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Aporia [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Affection, DBH Rarepairs Week, Domestic Bliss, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 07:47:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>632</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23409172</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/NHMoonshadow/pseuds/NHMoonshadow</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>For the first since he and Connor met atop of Stratford Tower, Simon has his own body. He and Connor finally get to go home.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Connor/Simon (Detroit: Become Human)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Aporia [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1683916</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>93</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Welcome Home</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello! </p><p>This was rewritten for DBH Rare Pairs Week for the prompt -domestic bliss</p><p>I tend to find my domestic bliss in small casual moments with the ones I love and felt this was an appropriate snippet.</p><p>For anyone wanting to know how these two actually got together I highly recommend reading Aporia!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Connor and Simon came home two days after Simon’s separation to his own body. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It still felt wrong, no longer occupying the same space, but it was so nice to be able to properly </span>
  <em>
    <span>see </span>
  </em>
  <span>and </span>
  <em>
    <span>touch. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Connor’s hand was currently clenched tightly in his, fingers laced together and it meant everything to him that Connor seemed just as tactile as Simon was. It was such a small and simple thing, but just a few days ago, it was a physical impossibility.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Simon was so happy that he could have this, that he could have </span>
  <em>
    <span>Connor</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But it didn’t stop him from being nervous.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Simon balked in the driveway, bringing them both to a halt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Still holding his hand, Connor turned, those warm brown eyes searching his face. “Simon?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I, um . . .” When words failed him, Simon let his synthetic skin fall away in an offer to </span>
  <em>
    <span>show</span>
  </em>
  <span> him instead. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Connor blinked rapidly at the data transfer, and then whole demeanor softened. He drew Simon closer with their clasped hands, wrapping his free arm around him and rested their foreheads together. Connor’s eyes were bright as he smiled at him. “You’re worrying for no reason.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But it’s Hank.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Exactly.” Connor brushed a featherlight kiss against his lips. “It’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>Hank.</span>
  </em>
  <span> It’ll be fine.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hank had been informed of the situation, of course, so it wasn’t like his presence would be a surprise, but- well . . . </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They had never really been introduced properly while Simon had been a ghost on Connor’s hard drive. And the only time Hank had seen him before was when he tried to take his own life on the roof for the Stratford Tower. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Not the best first impression, he had to admit. And it didn’t help that he desperately wanted the man to like him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But since then, Simon had come to know the man through Connor. Living in the man’s house and learning what he was like on a day to day basis gave him a pretty good idea what to expect.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re right.” Simon stroked Connor’s face and gave a smile of his own. “I just . . .”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“You two lovebirds actually coming in, or you gonna spend all day cuddling in my driveway?”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>The two of them turned their heads, and there was Hank waiting in the doorway, keeping an excited Sumo at bay with an outstretched leg and a hand on his collar. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“We’re coming!” Connor called.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He gave Simon a blinding smile and once more led the way to the front porch. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Simon let himself be led where he was greeted warmly by Hank Anderson and his dog, and then ushered inside.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Hank was full of questions of course, asking for the details to fill in the vague story he had been given. But on the whole, conversation was relaxed and flowed easily. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>It had been a long time since Simon had felt so comfortable.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>In a gesture of appreciation Simon might have commandeered Hank’s kitchen to make the man’s dinner. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Hank sat sullenly at the table with Connor and resorted to watching Simon work. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You really don’t have to do that, you know. I can cook for myself. Hell, I hardly let Connor cook for me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Simon gave Hank a smug smile, and pointed a spatula at him. “Who do you think </span>
  <em>
    <span>actually </span>
  </em>
  <span>did the cooking during those instances? Connor has many wonderful qualities, but culinary skills is not one of them.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hank chuckled and turned towards Connor. “State of the art android out done by cooking, eh?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I would have managed just fine,” Connor defended. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Simon laughed lightly, and returned to the pan on the stove. He shook his head and said, “My dear, I’m fairly certain that I’d never seen such such a disaster in my whole life.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hank’s booming laugh echoed throughout the house.</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>